Izaya in Neverland
by miyuki-trancy16
Summary: What if Izaya were to all of a sudden find himself in another place? a place not like Ikebukuro. Will he want to leave the strange place or stay?
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Izaya remembered was sitting down under a tree while Namie Read him a story, he remembered feeling a bit sleepy then seeing a shy looking white rabbit hop away in the distance.

He stood up and started to chase after the white rabbit. _"This rabbit sure hops quick..._"He thought to himself while he chased after it, suddenly he stopped once he came to an end he looked down a strange looking hole he couldn't make out what was inside due to it being dark but suddenly someone..or something got his hand and pulled him in he fell in the hole but he still couldn't see because of how dark it was all he knew was that he was falling at a very great speed and that the hole was deep. When his body finally made a hard contact with what he thought was a floor he stood up in complete darkness, as if he was blind he moved his hand along what to him was a wall before he felt something like a switch and he lifted it up, finally turning the lights on, his eyes shut a bit due to the sudden illumination then he blinked his eyes finally adjusting to the light. He took a long while to look around at the room, it was bare with nothing but a small brown door against the wall and a glass table in the middle of the room, the floor was black and white it reminded him of chess board, the wall was a light color of brown.

"..where in the world am I?.." He slowly made his way towards the small door getting on his knees and trying to open it but to his misfortune it was closed he smirked at the thought of actually opening it. "Like I'm actually going to fit in such a small door." He said.

He stood up and dusted himself off before turning around to look around in the bare room suddenly something shiny caught his attention and he turned to look at it tilting his head a bit before walking over towards the glass table and picking the small bottle on its handle it had a label "..Drink Me.." He read.

"..hmm..this sure is odd..oh well.." He took the small top off of the small bottle and brought it up to his nose trying to smell the purple looking liquid that was inside. Since he couldn't make out the smell he just placed the bottle on his lips and drank the liquid that was inside.

To him it tasted like grape juice at first then like plastic. He winced a bit in disgust before taking a step back, then he started to feel strange and he grabbed his stomach as it started to hurt suddenly he felt everything getting taller he looked down and saw that his clothes were getting bigger.

"..What the hell..." Once everything stopped changing he looked around seeing everything big then he turned to look at the door which was once small but now was just right his size he ran over to it and pulled on the handle trying to open it then looked around and smiled seeing his switchblade which was laying down on the floor he ran over to it and took the now big bottle with him. Once he reached the blade he poured a few drops of the purple liquid on it and waited, suddenly the switchblade started to turn smaller and smaller until it was just the size he needed.

"..Now lets see what is behind this door.." He picked the switchblade up and ran over to the door putting the tip of the switchblade in the key hole of the door, turning it from side to side until the door opened he grinned happy and opened the door all the way bright light coming out he squinted a bit before deciding to go in and once the light adjusted his eyes widen while he looked around.

"..Woah!~...this is..wow!~" Izaya couldn't believer were he was at it was such a strange place, it somehow reminded him of a rainforest the only thing that was odd was the plants, there were a lot of different yet funny flowers he walked around while he looked for someone, anyone to tell him where he was at.

Suddenly he saw out of the corner of his eye the white rabbit hiding behind a tree staring at him, he tilted his head staring back at the rabbit before gasping once it started to hop away, the only think he could think about was finding someone so what he did was run after the rabbit.

He kept running even after he lost the rabbit, his running eventually ended when he bumped into something soft which made him bounce back making him fall on his back, he pulled him self up and looked at the soft object he bumped into then he tilted his head confused, infront of him was a giant blue colored mushroom.

Izaya reached his hand towards the mushroom feeling its softy rubbery surface, he was so amazed by its size he couldn't come up with a reason as to why it was to big.

"You seem to take a liking to the mushroom.." Said a voice from above which had a hint of a Russian accent.

Izaya looked up to see an odd looking blue caterpillar, he walked close to the mushroom and tried to climb it. "..Well, its a very strange looking mushroom.."

"You don't say.." Said the caterpillar.

Finally Izaya got to climb up the mushroom and made his way towards the caterpillar.

"..Oh, well I'm Iza-"

"I already know your name your Alice Orihara." Interrupted the caterpillar.

"huh? Wait! No, that's not my name..and plus its a name of a gi-!" said Izaya.

"Anyways Tell me Alice, what are you doing here?"

"My name is not Alice damn it!" protested Izaya "..and where in the world am I? I know this is not Ikebukuro."

"Oh! Well..I'll answer that, your in Neverland." said the blue caterpillar in his odd Russian accent.

"Never-...what?" said Izaya a bit confused at the way it sounded.

"..You know what..why don't you go see the Madhatter...i know he might explain it."

"Madhatter?.."

"Just follow this blue trail and you'll get to the Madhatter's Tea Party.." With that the caterpillar disappeared into smoke leaving Izaya there to wonder on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya did as the caterpillar said and followed the blue colored trail. He turned around stopping for a bit then gasped once he saw the trail behind him vanishing right infront of his eyes he shook his head a bit thinking it was just an illusion his mind was playing him.

He turned his attention back to the front and kept walking before reaching a strange looking house, it was all torn down and had clothes handing from the windows, the windows were shattered and some where just completely gone. He turned his attention to look over at a long brown dining table, it was covered by a lot of tea cups, some cut in half some had the bottom cut off and some had no handle.

He then looked up at the strangers sitting on the end of the table, there was a hare with long light brown ears, at the ends of the ears he had silver studs the hare looked awfully familiar to Izaya seeing how happy and hyper he was, then he turned to look at the strange looking person in the middle, he wore a red-maroon color suit and on top of his blonde dyed hair rested a tall hat with a card on the side that read 9/10, the blonde looked up to see Izaya and he grinned, behind his grin Izaya could tell something mad lied there.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isint Alice!" yelled the blonde from across the table before he stood up and grabbed the chair he was sitting at throwing it straight towards Izaya. Izaya quickly dogged the chair by moving to the side and blink a bit in confusion by the sudden act.

"Well, that's rather rude...and my name is not Alice!" said Izaya walking closer to the table and pulling a chair out to sit down.

"No room! No room!~" said the hare quickly standing up on his feet banging his hand on the table, hard.

"But there is plenty of room here!" said Izaya, with that he sat down and looked around. "..hmm..so this is the said tea party..so that means..you must be the Madhatter.." He said turning to look back at the blonde who was already looking at him.

"Yes, I'm the Madhatter, its a pleasure to meet you miss Alice.." said the Madhatter standing up to his feet and bowing at bit in respect before he sat down.

"..ugh!..i said my name is not Alice, and last time I checked I was a mal-"

"Oh My!" interrupted the hare as he quickly climbed ontop of the table and made his way towards Izaya. "Look at your clothes!~ you must change now! And cute miss like yourself should not be looking like a hobo."

The Madhatter stood up and walked over to Izaya taking a look at him. "I know what will look good on her!"

"Him!" Said Izaya completely annoyed at this point. He thought to himself, _"How can this dumb idiots not know that I'm a guy not a girl...and plus why dose everyone keep on calling me Alice, I mean they don't even let me introduce myself, heck they did get my last name right but Alice? Seriously..." _His thoughts quickly came to an end when he felt someone picking him up and he tried to pull away realizing it was the Madhatter.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!" proclaimed Izaya banging his fists against the back of the male.

"You must get dressed in proper clothes miss! Now go in the room and change!" The Madhatter said throwing the poor Izaya inside the house slamming the door shut behind him.

Izaya looked around the room was almost dark he could make out some stuff while the others just rested in the darkness he walked over an entrance which he thought was a living room due to him bumping into what seemed like a couch, he suddenly froze when he felt someone behind him, their breath landing softly on the back of his neck making him get goosebumps. He slowly decided to turn around to see who was there...but all he could see was a shadow of someone, suddenly that someone grabbed his arm and pulled him closer into a tight hug, Izaya tried to pull away he struggled to get out of the tight arms which embraced him.

When the arms of the stranger finally let go from the embrace Izaya stumbled back landing on the couch, he tried to get up but stoped when he saw the shadow moving closer towards him, it kept getting closer and closer that Izaya couldn't help but back away a bit, but that someone caught his ankle and started to drag him more closer Izaya gasped and griped the couch tightly.

"..W-Who are you?.." He finally managed to say while the shadow started to climb ontop of him.

"No! Get off me! I mean it!" Izaya tried to pull away but the person grabbed his hand tightly pinning him to the couch then it leaned down as the sunlight which was coming through a crack in one of the walls caught a small glimpse of the person.

"..M-Madhatter?...W-Why?..What are you d-doing?.." Said Izaya once he realized who that person was. The Maddhatter simply grinned that same grin which Izaya knew hid something evil and mad behind it, and he started to lean a bit more down before coming to a stop his soft pale lips close to Izaya's ear and he slowly whispered in it _"..Alice, I never imagined you to be oh so very cute.." _This made Izaya's cheek flush a small tone of pink. _"..so..please.."_ Continued the Madhatter _"..if you don't mind please..i would love it if you gave me a small sample of those beautiful lips you posses.."_

With that the Madhatter backed away a bit, his gaze turning lightly towards Izaya before he started to lean down heading straight towards Izaya's lips, once he reached them he stopped just centimeters away from both their lips touching. Izaya looked up at the Madhatter staring at him straight in the eyes while he did the same too, Izaya slowly smiled as if saying that he was okay with it once the Madhatter saw this he leaned in completely taking up the space that separated them.

The Madhatter's lips felt soft against Izaya's at first he was a bit tensed about it but after a few seconds he completely melted in them..something about him reminded Izaya about someone he knew, His liking for throwing stuff, and his anger yet madness too. Izaya softly kissed the Madhatter's lips back softly yet warmly while his mind buzzed with lots of thinking.

"_I don't get it...i barely know this person and yet it seems as I've known him for years..he's so much like someone I know...but who?...plus why is he doing all of this?..dose he really like me?..i mean he can't even get my name right...i think I should stop..i think I should tell HIM to stop...but I can't, I don't want to..not yet.."_

Izaya slowly parted his lips deepening the kiss yet more, his light blush suddenly darkened once he felt the Hatter's tongue go inside his mouth, the Madhatter pressed his body against Izaya's while he kissed him deeply letting his tongue wonder around in Izaya's mouth causing Izaya to let a soft moan escape his lips, as if his mission was accomplished the Madhatter pulled away a pleased grin on his lips.

Izaya stared at him a bit confused. "..W-What?.."

"..I just remembered that you need to change..anyways I'll go back, I bet the March Hare is trying to hook up with the Dormouse again...so just change and come out when your done okay." Said the Madhatter while he pulled back taking Izaya up with him sitting him on the arm of the couch.

"..Okay..just tell me where to change.." Said Izaya.

"Just change here, oh! and here wear this." He handed over to Izaya a small blue dress which came with a white apron.

Izaya took the dress and apron looking at it. "...But this is a dress! You know i'm not a gir-!"

"Shhh...!" Said the Madhatter while he rested his finger on Izaya's soft pink lips shutting him up. "..just wear it and don't complain." he then took his finger away waiting for Izaya's response.

Izaya sighed not to hear-able and stoop up on his feet. "Alright..I'll wear it."

With that the Madhatter smiled and walked away not before giving Izaya a quick kiss on the lips, which caused Izaya to blush again and he slowly started to undress himself thinking.

"_...This place is so full of madness.."_


	3. Chapter 3

The thoughts in Izaya's mind where confusing him, they were causing him a headache so he decided to shut them off by just simply keeping his mind blank which was not easy to do at first but he managed.

He slowly slid the soft silky dress on, creasing it down with his hands then he moved on to putting on the apron, he tied the white wavy strands of cloth around his neck and the others around his waist then he looked around thinking he was finished but when he looked down he saw something black and white, he picked up the soft object and looked at it closely.

They where stockings, Izaya tilted his head while he examined the stockings wondering what to do with them. Suddenly he made up his mind and decided to wear them since it was his only option plus they would cover his long slender legs.

When Izaya was all done with putting his clothes on he walked out of the dark room which he already knew was the living room and made his way towards the door which lead him back outside where the crazy tea party was being healed at. Izaya placed his hand on the handle and slowly turned it to the left side opening the door and poking his head out just to see where everyone was at he squinted his eyes a bit the sudden light of the now sunset hurting his eyes a bit.

As he had suspected they where all there waiting for him sitting in the rectangular shape table sipping their tea calmly, Izaya made his way towards them a bit curious of why they where so silent once he slowly reached the table he pulled a chair out to sit but was stop by a yell that came from the Hare.

"No Room!" Izaya turned to look at the Hare and tilted his head lightly to the left.

"No Room?.." Questioned Izaya.

"Yes! No Room!" The Hare yelled.

"But there is lots of room here! What are you talking about stupid rabbit!" yelled Izaya back.

"I'm a Hare! H-A-R-E! don't confuse me with little'ol shy-rabbit." said the Hare waving his hands infront of him.

The Madhatter after getting a bit annoyed by the noise suddenly stood up and slammed his hands against the table. "Both of you stop!" He yelled at the top of his lunges quieting Izaya and the Hare both of them staring at him wide-eyed.

"There is room for both of you, Heck there is plenty left! Now Hare stop being selfish and let Alice sit." Declared the Madhatter.

The Hare crossed his arms and looked away with an annoyed look on his face "..Fine.." He said.

Izaya took a seat next to the Madhatter and looked at him, a light blush coming across his cheeks as he remembered what had happened when he was in the house changing. He quickly looked away when he noticed the Hatter staring at him.

The Madhatter stared at Izaya and grinned before speaking "Tell me Alice, How is a raven like a writing desk?.." He said.

"What?..oh!..um..i don't know..they both are black I guess.." Said Izaya, quite confused.

"That's not even close to the right answer my dear." Grinned the Madhatter softly placing his hand on Izaya's thigh, which in return caused Izaya to blush.

The Madhatter started to move his hand a bit more further, but was stopped by the whines of the Hare and he pulled his hand away slamming it on the table.

"Hare! Leave the poor Doormouse alone, she doesn't want you so quit bothering." Said The Hatter as he stared at the Hare then at the Doormouse which looked timid and tried to hide.

"But Hatter! She is so boobilishus!" Whined the Hare.

Izaya looked down a bit staring at the cup infront of him and blinked seeing his prefect reflection on the tea, a sudden thought came across which made him stand up and he looked at the Hatter.

"Madhatter I just remembered why i'm here for...i need an answer." spoke Izaya.

"Hm? An answer about what my dear?.." asked the Hatter slightly curious.

"Well..." Began Izaya "..I want to know, Why...Why this place is called Neverland?.."

"Oh!..Well, this place is called Neverland because once you enter it you never want to leave..and also..because.." Said the Hatter before stopping.

"Go on! Tell Alice Hatter!" Yelled The Hare.

"I'm going! Damn it!" The Hatter yelled back.

"Hatter?..." Asked Izaya.

The Hatter took a deep breath before explaining what he thought Izaya might not want to hear.

"Well...since you enter you never want to leave..and..eventually the madness will start to consume you., until you are swallowed by it...and also..you will be trapped in here once you enter if you don't leave before the madness consumes you entirely.." Finished the Hatter.

Izaya stood frozen his mind taking time to prosses what he just heard. _"If I say here...i will never go back to the real world...no..that can't happen..." _Thought Izaya. _"….but maybe..no wait..if I say here that means I will be able to see the Hatter more...but if I leave..i'll get to see Shizu-chan once more...oh Shizu-chan you sure are one lucky person for me to even be thinking about you...anyways..what shall I do..hmm..that's it! I got it!" _

Izaya blinked coming back to reason and he looked around before turning to look at the Hatter.

He smiled a bit before speaking "..Hatter i'm going to stay here for a bit more..i know the madness won't consume me..i'll be out of here before that happens."

The Hatter's eyes widen and he shook his head, "Are you crazy?! Do you want to stay trapped in here?!" yelled the hatter angrily.

Izaya shook his head and smiled. "No Hatter...i just want to be with you a little more."


	4. Chapter 4

It was now night time, after a day of tea party and arguing Izaya was finally sleepy his eyes were feeling heavy as he made his way towards the same house were he had changed, he slowly walked in and took a near by lamp before grabbing a match and turning it on. The lamp lit just enough so that Izaya could know where he is walking. Izaya walked towards the living room and took a seat on the couch placing the lamp on a small table infront of him, he looked around and sighed seeing how lonely and quiet the house was; the hatter was not home Izaya could remember what he said. _"_I_'ll be back, I need to buy more tea make yourself at home." _he looked down at the couch and remembered how the hatter held him down and kissed him he could still feel his soft lips against his own.

Izaya shook his head and layed down, not wanting to think about what hat happened earlier. He simply stared up at the ceiling waiting for his eyes to close, after a few minutes he couldn't go to sleep the lamp had eventually died down, Izaya tossed and turned wanting to fall asleep but something couldn't let him, so instead he just stood up and fixed his wrinkled clothes before making his way out of the living room and decided to walk up the stairs to see what the other rooms were, as he made is way up he heard a small noise coming from one of the rooms upstairs he slowly made his way towards the room.

Izaya took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, he walked in and saw the person he thought was not in the house; The Hatter, sitting down on the edge of a bed. Izaya looked around and saw that it was a room _"Maybe its his room..maybe.."_ he thought but stopped when he heard the hatter's voice.

"Why did you say what you said this afternoon Alice?.." Asked the Hatter.

Izaya walked a bit closer to the Hatter trying to see him. "hm?..oh you mean about what I said in the tea party?.."

"Yes that's exactly what I mean..why did you say you wanted to stay with me?...no one..has ever said that..everyone thinks i'm crazy so they fear me, the only friends I have are that stupid Hare and the Doormouse." said the hatter.

Izaya could tell the hatter was lonely and he thought about how lonely he was too, back in Ikebukuro no alot of people talked to him, he had no friends too. Izaya kneeled down infront of the hatter and placed his hand on the hatter's lap looking up at him.

"..Hatter I said that because I mean it I want to stay here with you a little more..because hatter..because..i don't fear you okay, and I don't care what other people think of you either."

The Hatter blinked, his honey colored eyes getting watery he looked at Izaya and reached out to touch his cheek softly, feeling Izaya's soft skin before he leaned down and softly placed his lips against Izaya's.

Izaya blushed deeply feeling the hatter's lips against his own he slowly wrapped his arms around him holding the hatter tightly as if someone might take him away, he then felt as the hatter pulled him up and layed back on the bed. Izaya smiled his cheeks turning a deeper color of red, he looked down at the hatter since he was ontop of him he stared at his beautiful honey colored eyes, _"They are so beautiful..." _thought Izaya before closing his eyes melting in the kiss.

The hatter entwined his fingers in Izaya's hair it was so silky and smooth it made the hatter think if everything else about Izaya was this smooth. Izaya parted his lips just a small amount trying to deepen the kiss, the hatter felt what Izaya did and smiled feeling like it was his chance and he let his tongue make it's way in Izaya's mouth he could feel as his tongue roamed around in his mouth feeling every thing but what he liked most was feeling Izaya's tongue, it too was soft.

Izaya breathed deeply feeling the hatter's tongue in his mouth, their kiss deepened and Izaya grinned enjoying their kiss before he decided to take the lead and stopped the kiss slowly starting to nibble his way down to the hatter's neck.

Izaya felt his warmth and smiled, he started to lick his way down and stopped at the collar bone. He then looked at the Hatter "...Hatter?.." asked Izaya.

"..hm?..w-what is it?.." said the Hatter.

"I..I..love you Hatter.."


End file.
